


Silly Poems

by darknutmeg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Poetry, Sappy, Silly, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknutmeg/pseuds/darknutmeg
Summary: I wrote a poem for Magnus because I was feeling sad. It's ridiculous. Sorry.





	Silly Poems

On the 15th of May you traded your magic away  
Using borrowed power to keep Lilith at bay 

We waited forever to see what was next  
While numerous teases told us what to expect

We found you with Alec full of love and support  
You were beautiful, strong and stalwart 

A training scene took our breath away  
While you ran off trying to seize the day 

Then you went to Lorenzo with his smug face  
Asking him for power to fill an empty space

You had lost your connection to the world  
Without your powers everything was unfurled

He gave you yellow magic, for the price of your loft  
Which made us want to hit him with a rock 

The magic was poison, it made your head hurt  
We were worried, praying the pain would soon desert

But it only got worse, until you collapsed  
Breaking our hearts, a happy moment sent into relapse

We’re so very sad and we hope you’re okay  
We want this crummy magic to go away 

You are Alec’s world and ours as well  
We think a healthy Magnus would be really swell

We know there’s a wedding, much happiness ahead  
But right now all we’re feeling is dread 

Please be okay  
We want you to stay


End file.
